Sub-Zero
How Sub-Zero joined the Tourney There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings; older brother Bi-Han and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors who at different times have used the codename "Sub-Zero", and both have served the Lin Kuei. Both descended from Cryomancers, an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice. However, they were born in Earthrealm and only the younger Sub-Zero would discover his heritage. Kuai Liang bears a scar on his right eye which he received between the events of MK3. However, as seen in Deception, the scar has faded away. This may have been caused by the Dragon Medallion's power. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. This was later retconned as both brothers being kidnapped by the Lin Kuei when they were still children (this was revealed in Sub-Zero's trailer in Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han appeared as Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, while Kuai Liang went by the codename "Tundra". After Bi-Han was murdered by Scorpion during the tournament, Kuai Liang swore revenge on him. He mastered the art of Ice and Cold, and took his brother's former code name: Sub-Zero. Driven by anger, Kuai Liang entered The Mortal Kombat Tournament with one goal: To destroy his brother's killer, and anyone else that gets in the way. Kuai Liang replaced him as Sub Zero for the rest of the games - Bi Han later was resurrected by Quan Chi and became the undead Netherrealm wraith Noob Saibot. The younger Sub-Zero clearly shares many traits with his older brother, and was perhaps too similar to his brother upon his introduction. Like the elder, the younger Sub-Zero gives the impression of being a stern, distant and cold man who goes about his business silently, without attracting unwanted attention. However, as time progressed, Sub-Zero evolved - from what fans labeled a "carbon copy" of his brother - into a man of great integrity and self-discipline. The disparities between the brothers, who were once neutral and almost indistinct from each other, have now grown so large that one could speak of the evil twin syndrome. While the younger Sub-Zero was depicted as a young Lin Kuei warrior who was living in the shadow of his older brother, he has since changed and grown into a warrior who has progressed towards the more humane sides of moral issues. This change in characteristics has not only strengthened him as a man, but has also set him apart from his former Lin Kuei counterparts. This included leaving his clan in disgust and breaking the sacred codes of honor, joining the rebellion against Shao Kahn and assisting Raiden and Liu Kang (along with Earthrealm's other chosen warriors). More recently, he defeated the cyborg assassin known as Sektor after the events of Mortal Kombat Gold to gain the leadership of the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster, where he has grown even stronger and more powerful. He is a dependable ally of Earthrealm who is willing to assist when needed, especially when Raiden gives the call. He is, without question, one of the greatest and most powerful warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. He, like much of the MK cast, follows a character archetype. In his case, he is the enigmatic hero that shows up to aid the main hero(es) when needed. As the Lin Kuei trained for the second Smahs Bros. Tourney, Kuai Liang had sensed a storm looming over the temple. He found the source in one of the Trix sisters named Stormy. Kuai Liang learns that the Trix sisters are conspiring to kill Sub-Zero and place one of themselves as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sub-Zero is encased in an ice shell, meditating. After the announcer calls his name Sub-Zero bursts through the ice shell as the camera zooms and says "Now you will feel death's cold embrace!" Special Moves Iceball (Neutral) Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. If Sub-Zero were to freeze the opponent twice, the second ice ball would defrost the opponent and freeze Sub-Zero, setting him up for a free hit. Ice Burst (Side) Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. Frost Hammer (Up) Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice, with which he pounds the opponent into the ground. In midair, he forms the ice warhammer, jumps higher then slams it into the ground. Barrier of Frost (Down) Sub-Zero forms a large barrier or shield of ice in front of him that freezes opponents who touch it. Spinal Smash (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Sub-Zero rips the opponent's spine and skull out through his/her chest. He then freezes the opponent's body and smashes it with the spine. Bed of Ice (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Sub-Zero forms a frozen bed of spikes behind his opponent, then kicks them onto the surface and jumps onto them, impaling them in several places. He then stands over the opponent and gives a final stomp, the spikes penetrating the skull with one eyeball gouged out and impaled on a spike. Bonus Costume Sub-Zero holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his unmasked appearance from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock, win 40 battles with Sub-Zero. After the 40th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unmasked Sub-Zero! Superb!" Then, highlight Sub-Zero and press Minus. Victory Animations #Sub-Zero forms his Kori Blade, and slams it into the ground. He then sets his fist on his open right hand saying "It was a true honor to fight you." #Sub-Zero raises his left arm in victory and declares "I will freeze your soul!" #Sub-Zero forms his Kori Blade and swings it two times then says "Feel the chill of despair!" On-Screen Appearance Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "This fight will be your last!" Special Quotes *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "You will know the sting of winter." (When fighting Kung Lao or Kyo) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Do you not trust me?" (When fighting Jax) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "If you wish." (When fighting Sonya) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Step aside, Kenshi." (When fighting Kenshi) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "You cannot win, Kitana!" (When fighting Kitana) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Will there be no peace between us?" (When fighting Scorpion) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Enough, Mileena!" (When fighting Mileena) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Fear me, son of Kenshi." (When fighting Takeda) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "I do not answer to you." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "You are daughter of Jackson Briggs." (When fighting Jacqui) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "I have warned against false bravado." (When fighting Kung Jin or Korra) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Time to die, sorcerer!" (When fighting Quan Chi or Shang Tsung) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "I fear no gods, Raiden." (When fighting Raiden) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Your race is new to me." (When fighting D'Vorah or Worf) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "What is your age, child?" (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "You would risk your race's extinction." (When fighting Reptile or Krystal) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "You'll have to kill me first." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Shao kahn is gone! You are free." (When fighting Ermac) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Pray it is the end of our encounter." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "You betray your realm." (When fighting Erron Black) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Must everything be a joke?!" (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "First, I'll freeze your mouth closed!" (When fighting Kano or Yu Jin) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "I am stronger than ever!" (When fighting Shinnok) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "We do not have to be enemies." (When fighting Goro) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "Do not test me." (When fighting Tanya) *Ice forms into Sub-Zero who shatters the ice around him and says "A serious error in judgement." (When fighting Stormy) Trivia *Sub-Zero's default rival is one of the Trix sisters, Stormy. *Sub-Zero shares his English voice actor with his cyber form, Reptile, Wolverine, Taskmaster, Orochimaru, Killer Croc, Gon, Venom, Electivire, Wolfgang Heichel, Grunt, King Shin (in FMV cutscenes), Jim Phelps, Emperor Velo XXVII, Red Skull and Vilgax. *Sub-Zero shares his Japanese voice actor with Kagekatsu Uesugi, Kojuro Katakura and Moon Knight. *Sub-Zero shares his French voice actor with Liu Kang, Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Balak, Crunch Bandicoot and Sceptile. *Sub-Zero shares his German voice actor with Poliwrath. *Sub-Zero shares his Arabic voice actor with Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Zuko, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri and Yoshikage Kira. *Sub-Zero shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tokio Oshima and Skullomania. *The Kuai Liang Sub-Zero's select quote, "Now you will feel death's cold embrace!" was also the same words his brother, the Bi-Han Sub-Zero said before fighting Sonya in Mortal Kombat 2011's story mode. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes